Marici Roam
Status Name and Rank: Captain Marici Roam Alias: None Occupation: Privateer/Freelancer Vessel: The Indefatigable Status:'' Active'' Joining the military Born to Harold Roam, an aether refiner and Elizabeth Roam (nee Harrisham), a barmaid in Cottonopolis, Marici had a happy upbringing. With both her parents working Marici began learning their trades at a young age. Though demonstrating a strong apptitude for understanding the delicate chemical engineering work her fathers employment involved, the young Roam showed far greater interest in spending time at her mothers work, meeting and hearing stories of airship crews. From a young age, Marici was adopted by the tavern patrons as a mascot, often bringing her small gifts from their travels and offering support to the Roam family in offering discounted trade on imported goods when able. It was through this that Marici first gained an interest in joining the air crews of the military in order to fulfil desires of seeing the world from the clouds. Once old enough, and with her parents hesitant blessings, Marici successfully applied to the Steam army with recommendations from several of the tavern's frequent military patrons. Seargent Frank Beason noted in his recommendation: "If ever there was a soul that deserved to be considered for officer training, I believe Roam to be the one. Sharp as a pin and tough as a nail, I strongly feel that Marici will not only succeed in any tasks but excel in finding the most appropriate manner to do so. The girl dreams of the skies, but has her boots firmly rooted to the ground when working..." Marici's introduction to the military came as a bit of a shock, changing from the more relaxed attitudes of the bar that she had become accustomed to to a more rigid regieme of command. Though often meeting family friends in service, Marici quickly came to respect the chain of command and make it clear she did not need or desire preferential treatment. During this time, Marici also became accustomed to having to defend her position in the service. Though never prone to shy away from standing up for herself, when introduced to many other privates in the airforce she found herslef under scrutiny for her petite and more friendly demeanour than some of her peers. Occasional fights broke out in communial areas as she sought to defend her right to be a member of the military. No stranger to the occassional barbrawl, following working at her mother's bar, Marici proved capable enough to land herself in trouble not through being harmed but from being considered likely to insight fights - despite her best intentions to avoid such interactions. Marici avoided formal action against her for her part in fights by never acknowledging them publically. Her peers tended towards a similar attitude. Marici ultimately earned a reputation of respect and a streak of fear from her peers early in her career during an incident during boot camp. A drill seargent chose to pick predominantly on her during morning training, resulting in Marici's loss of temper and striking out. Captain Harris Oakbeck stated in a report: "Roam has had to deal with a consistant barrage of verbal abuse from some of her peers - both in the male and female barracks. Frankly, though she does not have the physique a person may expect for a soldier, her sheer will makes up for it - nor has she failed any performance reviews or fitness tests. I think it a testimant to her dedication and determination that she has not dropped out at this point. I have read the recommendations she recieved on application and do believe them to be accurate. With structure and a level head she will excell quickly. '' ''She has demonstrated a proficiency with ranged weaponry and a hardiness that has already gotten her attention from the ground army. At the least I would recommend transfering her rather than losing a keen soldier and mind. I witnessed Drill Seargent Ruddiger's treatment of her that morning and I feel he was unfairly focusing on her for greater ridicule. Given the occurance, perhaps he will have learned his lesson not to judge a book by it's cover. I am resolute that to lose Private Roam over an act that only serves to demonstrate her tenacity and capabilities would be a loss for the military more than for her alone. Ruddiger's arm will heal, and with an official reprimand I suspect Roam will straighten her attitude out..." Following Captain Oakbeck's recommendation, Roam was officially reprimanded for striking a superior officer. An enquiry ensued and to Roam's surprise, her peers stood in her defence that they agreed Ruddiger was unfairly pushing Roam without warrent. Roam was punished in an appropriate manner of loss of priviledges for a period and one month of extra duties. Oakbeck's recommendation to consider the ground forces was outright rejected by Roam, insisting her place was in the skies. On return to her barracks, her punishment completed, Roam found she had a warm welcome from her peers, with a newly won respect from them for neither backing down nor being as light handed as she may have appeared.